


How to Seduce Your First Officer

by IvanW



Series: Stand-Alone Stories [59]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bonding, First Time, Flirting, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Marriage, Romance, Secret Relationship, Sexual Content, Shore Leave, symposium
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-01 02:45:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15133385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvanW/pseuds/IvanW
Summary: The Enterprise crew receives shore leave.





	1. Burning

“You’re actually taking shore leave, Spock?” Jim looked up from his list of shore leave participants in surprise.

All right, so it wasn’t as though Spock never took it. There was the time that Uhura had taken him with her on Risa, but they were still together then, and there’d been others when they were still together that Spock had refused to indulge in. In fact, Jim had heard Spock refer to his unpleasant time on Risa as one of the reasons he had refused others.

Spock looked at him over the rim of his teacup across the table from Jim and Bones where they say having breakfast “Indeed, Captain. It was fortuitous that Lariania, where our shore leave is, happens to be having an important geological symposium I was interested in attending.”

Bones raised both eyebrows. “Fortuitous? Do you expect us to believe it just happens to be a coincidence that the planet picked for shore leave has some fuddy duddy science convention?”

“It is a symposium.”

“I say tomato, you say tahmato. You’re ignoring my point.”

“Do you have one, doctor?”

“I do. I believe you chose the location for our shore leave, didn’t you?”

“Bones.” Jim shook his head. “I approved the choice of Lariania. And believe me, you won’t be disappointed. I’m glad there’s something of interest there for Spock.”

“Thank you, Captain.”

Jim smiled.

Bones grumbled under his breath. “There better be. Because I sure as hell don’t want to go to some rock convention.”

“The symposium is at a different hotel than the one you and the captain have selected, doctor.”

“Yeah?” Jim leaned back in his chair so that it was only on two legs. “What hotel are you staying at, Spock?”

“It is the Larianian Hilton, Captain. They have a conference center large enough to accommodate the symposium.”

“Ah, interesting. I’m not quite sure where that one is located.”

“Does it matter?” Bones asked. “Ours is conveniently located right by the turquoise Sea of the Fairies. Spectacular views. Amazing restaurants. Exciting nightlife.”

“You sound like you are reading their brochure, doctor.”

Bones grinned. “I am. I picked it myself. Not only do Jim and I have rooms there, but so do Sulu and Scotty.”

“I am hardly surprised.”

Jim rolled his eyes at Bones and turned back to Spock. “Where’s Uhura staying? Same place?”

“I am actually not privy to her plans, Captain. Indeed, she might be staying at the same hotel with you and the doctor.”

“Bridge to Captain Kirk.”

Jim flipped open his communicator. “Kirk here. Go ahead, Mister Sulu.”

“We expect make orbit with Lariania in less than an hour, Captain.”

“I’m on my way.” Jim rose. “Well, gentlemen, I hope you’re packed for four fun-filled days of shore leave.”

“Spock’s not going to have any fun,” Bones replied, falling into step with Jim. “But I sure as hell am. See you down there, Jim.”

Jim shook his head and then turned to Spock, who waited for him as they headed to the turbolift that would take them to the bridge.

“Captain, if you would have preferred that I not take shore leave—”

“No, no, Mister Spock. I approve. Absolutely.”

Yes. He approved.

****

“Where’s your shadow?”

Jim glanced at Bones as he sat next to his best friend at the bar of their hotel on Lariania.  “Shadow?”

“The pointy-eared bastard.”

“Bones—”

His friend sighed. “Your Vulcan.”

Jim shook his head. “Doesn’t belong to me, Bones. And he’s gone to that Science Symposium, remember?”

“Yeah, I know. I just thought he might join you here afterward.” Bones rolled his eyes. “It’s no wonder he and Uhura broke up.”

“Why they broke up is not our business.”

“I know that too. Anyway, he’s always around you, so I thought he might come along.”

“He doesn’t pick up girls.”

Bones smirked. “Is that what we’re doing?”  

“Aren’t we?”

“Probably.”

Jim glanced around the room. “There’s two really hot ones right over there. You want the Orion or the Caitian?”

“I’m allergic to kitties, so I’ll take the Orion.”

“Think you can handle those powerful pheromones?”

“Watch me.” Bones slid off the stool and put his hand on Jim’s arm. “Come on.”

Jim smiled. “Go on ahead without me. I have to pee.” He gestured toward the bathroom with his head.

Bones frowned. “You want me to wait?”

“No, no. You go on. I don’t need a wingman. It’s all good.”

“If you’re sure—”

Jim laughed and pushed Bones. “Go on.”

He watched his friend walk away and head in the direction of the Orion and the Caitian. He headed for the bathroom and waited for what he hoped was an appropriate amount of time. Sure enough, Bones and the Orion were gone and the Caitian sat by herself sipping a drink.

Jim approached the bar and used his credit chip to clear the tab for himself and Bones. Then without another glance at the Caitian, Jim slipped out of the bar and started to walk down the street.

He paused in front of the Hilton when he reached it. With his luck, Spock would have already gone to bed. Maybe he should use his communicator to contact him? No. He wanted to be spontaneous. Thank God, he’d been able to get rid of Bones. Talk about shadows.

Spock, of course, being the efficient first officer he was, had given Jim his hotel room number, so Jim rode up in the lift to floor nine and then down the hall to room 996.

With a deep breath, Jim knocked on the door.

It took longer than he wanted it to take for Spock to open the door, but when he did, sure enough, he wore his sleeping robe. Jim only knew this because he’d spotted Spock wearing it a time or two. Confusion flashed across Spock’s face for just a moment before disappearing.

“Captain?”

“Spock,” Jim said, pushing past Spock into the hotel room. It occurred to him belatedly that things could get very awkward if there was someone else is Spock’s room with him, but he was relieved to see there was not.

“Captain?” Spock questioned again.

“Spock, can I stay here with you?”

“Stay?”

Jim nodded. “There was a fire at my hotel.”

“A fire? Captain, are you all right?”

“Yes. Fine. I was just about to, well, anyway, an alarm went off and we had to evacuate. Total chaos.”

“I see,” Spock replied. “Surely, you will be allowed back to your room once—”

“It burned down.”

Spock stared at Jim, eyes wide. “Burned down?”

“Uh-huh. And, well, there are no other hotel rooms available. Everything’s booked up. Do you mind?”

“No. No, I do not mind. Of course you can stay here, Captain. Was Doctor McCoy also displaced?”

“He’s with someone he met,” Jim said with a smile.

“I see,” Spock said again.

“Were you sleeping? I’m sorry to disturb you.”

“Not yet. I was preparing to go to bed after meditating when you arrived. Your belongings—”

“All gone.”

“That is very unfortunate. Tomorrow morning you will have to contact the ship to have something beamed down to you.”

“I will. Definitely.” Jim looked toward the bed. “Looks plenty big for both of us.”

“Yes.”

“Go ahead and get into bed. I’ll just, um, I’ll strip down to my underwear.”

He thought he noticed Spock’s cheeks turn a light green but he’d probably imagined that. Spock dutifully got into the bed, pulling the covers up to his chin. Jim couldn’t help but smile. He was so damn cute.

Jim pulled off his shirt, noticing that Spock kept his gaze carefully averted. And really, Jim supposed he could kill the lights and still undress without any issues. But okay, he kind of loved the idea of Spock trying to avoid looking at him.

He sat on the edge of the bed, removed his shoes, and then shimmied out of his tight pants. Then he stood up just wearing his boxer briefs.

“This okay?”

“Just get into bed, Captain.” Spock’s voice sounded strained.

“Oh. But I haven’t brushed my teeth.”

“You can replicate a toothbrush in the bathroom.”

“Great.”

Jim walked to the bathroom much slower than he probably needed to, and he couldn’t really turn around to see if Spock looked, but well, he certainly hoped so.

Then, having taken care of the important stuff, Jim exited the bathroom. Spock was facing away from him, unfortunately. He patted over to the bed.

“Need anything before I get into bed, Spock?”

“No, Captain.”

“Okay.”

Jim pulled back the covers and slipped into the bed next to Spock. “Computer, lights out.”

And the room was shrouded in darkness.

“Are you certain you are all right, Captain?”

“Uh. Sure. Yeah. Why?”

“You sound…rather cheerful for someone who has just experienced a traumatic fire.”

“Oh. Well. Everyone got out, you know, so it’s not, it wasn’t so bad.” He moistened his lips nervously.

“Ah. Yes. Good.”

“How is the Symposium?” Jim asked, desperate to keep Spock talking while he worked up some nerve.

Spock turned over in the bed to face him, and even though it was dark, Jim could see the outline of his face. “It is interesting.”

He smiled. “Not fascinating?”

“It has not yet reached that level, but there is much more to come.”

“Yeah? I, uh, I thought maybe I’d go to some of it, maybe, with you, if you wanted, or I mean, didn’t mind.”

There was a long pause.

Then Spock said, “I believe you would find it of value. You have always liked to learn.”

“Liked to learn?” Jim scoffed. “I was top of my class at the Academy!”

“Yes, you were an adequate student.”

Jim laughed. “Adequate. Don’t bowl me over with the compliments, Spock.”

Spock shrugged. “You were indeed an adequate student. Excepting of course your foray into obtaining a passing grade on the Kobayashi Maru through unethical means.”

“Of course,” Jim said dryly. “Am I an adequate captain too?”

“Quite.”

Jim sighed. “There aren’t any tests and stuff at this symposium, is there?”

“Negative. Lectures and demonstrations. You would have enjoyed one such demonstration done earlier today where they demonstrated the explosive quality of rocks native to Delta Nova.”

“That does sound cool,” Jim whispered. He scooted closer to Spock and then quite deliberately touched Spock’s hand. His breath hitched when, instead of pulling away, Spock curled his hand around Jim’s until they were holding hands in the dark. “Spock?”

“Yes, Jim?”

He leaned in closer until their lips almost touched. “There was no hotel fire.”

“I suspected as much.”

Jim swallowed. “I came up with that as an excuse to come here and seduce you.”

“There was no need to go to such elaborate methods and you did not need to seduce me.”

“No?”

“An indicated interest would have been sufficient.”

“Oh, I’m interested.”

“Yes,” Spock murmured. “I surmised.”


	2. Ceremonies

Jim pressed his lips to Spock’s then. They were cool and soft and ridiculously tempting. He kissed them again, feeling a weird little fluttery tension in his stomach even as he felt the rise of an erection. Spock’s other hand rose up and cupped his jaw, fusing their lips together in a much less tentative kiss. It was full of fire and passion so great that Jim felt breathless as Spock drew away.

“Jim, are you sure?”

“Are we really going to do this?”

“I want to,” Spock said softly.

“Me too.”

Jim went to kiss him again but Spock pulled back slightly.

“Vulcans do not seek casual sexual assignations.”

He smiled in the darkness. “I know that, Spock. Believe me, this is anything but that to me. I don’t want that either. Not with you.”

Spock kissed him then. And kissed him. And kissed him. He found himself flipped onto his back as Spock hovered over him, lips on his, teeth, tongue. He heard a low deep whine and knew it came from him.

_This_. This was what he wanted. Spock. Spock was life.

“Jim, Jim, please,” Spock gasped breathlessly into Jim’s ear.

“Anything. Anything.”

Spock’s fingers found the waistband of his boxer briefs and tugged. Jim rose up so that it was easier to slide them off his ass and down his body. He kicked them to the side.

Jim slipped his finger into the edges of Spock’s sleeping robe. “Off.”

“Your command is my wish,” Spock murmured as he shrugged out of it.

A sudden horrible thought hit Jim. “Oh fuck. Lube. Damn I forgot it.”

“A necessary component for copulation.”

He sucked in a breath when Spock’s hand curled around his now throbbing member. “Uh. Yeah. And don’t say sexy words like copulation when we don’t have lube.”

“Fortunately, I do,” Spock replied.

Suddenly Spock moved off of Jim and got out of the bed.

“Computer lights at 10%,” Jim called, dumbfounded.

Spock was traipsing around the hotel room naked and then he stopped in front of a small travel bag, squatted down and reached inside.

“Spock? Oh my God.”

Spock pulled out a container of lube.

“You devil.”

Spock shrugged as he straightened, though he did look slightly greener in the dim light. “Vulcans believe in being prepared in all things.”

He rejoined Jim on the bed.

“Computer, lights out,” Spock called.

“Okay, but why—”

“Do you want to spend all night in discussion about why I had lubrication or would you like me to apply lubrication to your anus so that we may proceed?”

Jim winced. “Okay, yeah, but can we skip that word from now on?”

“Illogical.”

He decided the best thing to do was to shut up his Vulcan, which yeah he’d denied to Bones that Spock was his, but really, he wanted to make sure that it applied after all. So he pulled Spock’s head done into a kiss.

For several minutes they were content to learn every detail of each other’s mouths. Every dent, every crevice, every curve was explored and explored again.

When he could stand it no longer, Jim broke their kiss, fingers on the edge of Spock’s lips. “I want you.”

Spock reached behind him and then produced the lube. “On your stomach.”

Jim scrambled to turn over, ass in the air, ready to feel Spock’s fingers inside him.

He hissed a little when the cool liquid hit his channel.

“Jim?”

He shook his head. “Just a little cold. Go on.”

None of this was new for him. Except that it was new with Spock. He wanted to both memorize every detail, every moment, and also to get it done. It was all contrary thoughts in his head. A part of him thought if they didn’t go quickly, the opportunity would somehow be lost and they’d be back on the ship, same as they always were. With Jim pining desperately for his unattainable first officer.

He closed his eyes and buried his face in the hotel pillow as Spock’s fingers pushed in deeper, scissoring within him. He wanted to ask if Spock had experience with this, it seemed like he might have, but in the end Jim decided he didn’t want to know. What went on before they were them, together, really didn’t matter.

Jim spread his legs further, to give Spock better access.  He didn’t bother to hold back a moan as Spock’s long fingers brushed against his prostate.

“Ready?” Spock murmured.

“More than.”

Spock’s hard rod brushed across his skin as he positioned himself behind Jim and between his legs. Jim could hardly believe this was going to happen. Where bare skin touched bare skin he felt a sort of warm buzzing. He didn’t know how to describe it even to himself, but he knew he had begun to crave it.

Spock’s fingers parted the cheeks of Jim’s ass and then Jim felt Spock push his big, fat, hard cock inside him with an almost intolerable slowness. He pushed back, desperate and eager for more, to be fully filled, to join with Spock.

“Ashaya,” Spock whispered against his ear, like a ghost of a breath. He began to move, pushed to the edge, pulling out, and then back again.

Jim moved his hand underneath himself to grasp onto his own aching rod, sliding his grip up the hard length. He could not prevent the whimpers and cries that fell from his lips, stole his breath, even as Spock rumbled and purred from deep within his chest, pounding, pushing, pulling.

It was a frenzy of flesh on flesh, that aching buzz with skin contact, a sort of surreal, fuzzy feeling, as over and over Spock slammed into him, within him, over him.

His cock jumped then erupted in his grip, on his hand, onto the sheets of the bed, as he shook with the intensity of his release. Only a moment later he felt Spock shoot hot liquid with him and then collapse on him, both of them fading out.

****

“Damn, it’s Bones.” Jim sighed as he looked at Spock over his coffee cup the next morning as they dined on breakfast in Spock’s hotel room. “I’d better get it.”

“As you wish, Captain.”

Jim smiled. Given the night they’d had, it amused him that Spock was back to cool professionalism. He flipped open his communicator. “Good morning, Bones.”

“Jim? Where are you? I thought we’d have breakfast.”

“Well, actually, I’m having breakfast with Spock.”

“ _Spock_?”

“Uh-huh. I should warn you he can hear you, too. I thought I’d attend some of the Geological Symposium with him.”

“The rock thing?”

“Yes. It’s a captain-first officer bonding thing.”

“If you say so. How’d it go with the Caitian last night?”

Jim glanced briefly at Spock who stared stoically back at him.  “Well. There was quite a bit of purring going on.”

Spock arched a brow at him. Jim smiled. 

Bones chuckled. “I had a great time myself. Gonna see her again today. No breakfast, huh? Well, maybe dinner then—”

“Um. Actually, we’ll probably just do dinner after the Symposium.”

There was a long silence, followed by, “Did you lose a bet or something?”

“Bones.”

“All right, all right. I’ll play nice.”

“Thanks. Look, this is your shore leave. You go have fun. We’ll talk soon. Kirk out.” Jim closed his communicator before Bones could say anything else.

“You do not wish for the doctor to know about us.” It was not a question.

Jim sighed. “Eventually, yeah. I mean he’s going to have to know. They all will. Back on the ship. But now? If I tell him he’s going to be all up in our business, you know how he gets, and I really want to spend this time with you. Just us.”

Spock’s dark eyes softened. “I understand and I concur. We will face enough questions when we return to the Enterprise.”

“Exactly.” Jim cleared his throat. “And about that other thing. The Caitian? That was not something. I mean I sort of led—”

“Apparently another of your falsehoods,” Spock replied. “Clearly more convincing than the one about your hotel.”

“Well.” Jim felt himself blush. “In my defense I didn’t think you’d bring up the fact that once the situation had passed they’d probably just let me back into my room.”

“A simple explanation of possible smoke contamination of your particular room would have sufficed.”

Jim smirked. “The simpler the lie. I get it.”

“Not that Vulcans are experts in any way on falsehoods.”

“Of course they aren’t.”

“Now, if we do not make haste, we will be late to the symposium.” Spock stood up from where he’d been having his breakfast at the hotel room desk.

Jim looked longingly at the bed. “Hey, do you think we can—”

“No.”

He sighed. “Okay.”

****

“Is it true that there was evidence of igneous rock on Tarsus IV?”

Jim stiffened immediately. He couldn’t help it. Any mention of Tarsus had him freaking out a little bit. Inwardly of course. Now anyway. In the old days…not so much. He glanced at the guy in the audience that had spoken during a question and answer part of this particular lecture on igneous rocks.

“I mean, doesn’t that mean that there was volcanic activity at some point in the history of that planet?”

“Not that much is known about the ancient history of Tarsus IV before the colonization and later famine,” the lecturer said. “I’m not sure if any type of igneous rock was ever found there as that’s not really an area I’ve particularly researched.”

“There’s definitely some indication of volcanic activity there as well as igneous rocks, but there’s evidence that the volcanoes there weren’t quite what we know them to be on say Earth for example,” Jim interjected.

The guy in the audience looked at him with some derision. “And what would a Starfleet pretty boy starship captain know about igneous rocks or Tarsus IV for that matter?”

Spock straightened beside him and Jim shook his head.

“This starship captain happened to be on Tarsus IV during the famine. I’m well aware of the planet’s composition.”

The man opened his mouth but the lecturer held up his hand.

“That’s all for this session. I have handouts on the table by the door. Thank you.”

Jim waited for the room to clear before moving to get up. So, of course, so did Spock.

“Jim—”

“I know,” he said softly. “Surprise. But no offense, Spock, but Tarsus is the last thing I want to talk about now. It’s in the past, most of my experiences are classified, and I don’t want to spoil this shore leave with all that crap.” His looked away and then back at Spock, forcing a smile. “Please?”

“Of course, Jim. I have no desire to cause you discomfort or distress in any way. I do hope in time you will feel able to share with me.”

He squeezed Spock’s hand and offered him a more genuine smile. “Let’s go to the next lecture, okay?”

****

The rest of the symposium passed by quickly and they found themselves leaving the last lecture they were interested in for the day.

“Jim, if you wish to dine with Doctor McCoy I will offer no objections,” Spock told him.

“Well, I don’t. I want to dine with you.”

Spock inclined his head. “I am amenable to joining the doctor if that is your wish.”

Jim laughed. “No. I want to have dinner with you. Just you.”

“I did observe the hotel room service menu for dinner and—”

He shook his head. “I have a restaurant I want to go to.” He looked down the boardwalk next to the hotel. “It’s a little bit of a walk down that way. It’s kind of away from the other more touristy places.”

“Very well.”

Spock fell into step beside Jim and they walked the two miles to the restaurant that Jim had selected.

Jim stopped next to the restaurant, which overlooked the turquoise see of the planet. “Here it is.”

Spock glanced up at the sign. “This is a vegetarian restaurant.”

Jim felt himself turn a little pink. “Well. Yeah.”

Spock’s gaze switched to Jim. “It was not necessary to—”

“I know. I wanted to.” Jim grinned and took Spock’s arm. “Shall we?”

As soon as they stepped inside, the host approached them. A native Larianian with their bright purple hair and pale pink skin. “Mister Kirk. Welcome. Your table is waiting.”

Jim felt Spock’s gaze but didn’t turn to look at his first officer as they were led to their table. It was right beside a window overlooking the bay and upon the table had been set two flameless candlesticks that added a soft warm glow.

Jim smiled at Spock as he surveyed their table. “Too much?”

“You are wooing me.”

“Uh, yeah. Is that okay?”

Spock’s lips curved slightly as he took his seat. “It is. However, unnecessary. You have already won me.”

Jim shrugged. “They say romance is dead, so…” He took the menu from the host. “Thank you.”

“I will return for your order in time.” They bowed and moved away.

Spock looked out the window. “The view is most extraordinary.”

“Yeah, that’s what I read when I looked up the restaurant.”

“When did you have time to arrange all this?” Spock wondered.

“During a break in the symposium when you went to use the bathroom.”

“You were quick.”

“Well like you, Mister Spock, I believe in efficiency.”

They ordered their dinner and Jim got a glass of wine while Spock ordered an exotic fruit juice made from fruits native to the planet.

Jim watched the sea out the window for a time, trying to work up the nerve to say what he wanted to say, still fearing rejection.

“Jim?” Spock spoke quietly.

He moved his gaze to the Vulcan across from him. He wondered if anyone had ever been as in love as he felt just then. It overwhelmed him.

“You’re probably going to think I’m barking mad.”

Spock said nothing, just stared at him intently.

“And I know it’s going to seem so sudden, so fast, but the thing is, I’ve been in love with you for, God, I don’t even know how long. Since Pike was alive definitely. And I don’t know if we’re predestined because of them or if everything changed like you said once, and for the longest time I couldn’t do anything about it, because you were with Uhura, and I had to respect that. But—”

“Jim. What is it you want to say?”

Jim felt like maybe he might hyperventilate. But in for a penny in for a pound or whatever.

“I want us to get married. Now. Tonight.” He moistened his lips with tongue. “The owner here performs legal ceremonies and I checked with them and they said absolutely. So now the only one who has to agree is you. And I know it’s super fast and we just—”

“Yes.”

“Got together but—”

“Yes.”

“I really want…wait.” Jim was definitely lightheaded. “Wait. You-you said—”

“Yes.” Spock smiled slightly. “For the third time.”

“Really? Because it’s just us. And I didn’t want to have anyone else here. They’ll be mad when they find out, but I figured we can deal with them and Starfleet and all that when we’re back on the Enterprise. We can get married again in front of the crew, our friends, but now I just—”

“Fourth time, yes.” Spock reached for Jim’s nervously moving hand. “I would like you to consider a bond as well. I am more than amenable to the idea of your marriage, but Vulcans bond, and I can think of no one else I would rather share such a relationship with than you.”

This was big. Spock had been with Uhura for years and they had never bonded. This was very big.

“How is it done?” he asked hoarsely.

“I can initiate a preliminary bond between us through a meld. It would be similar to the types of bonds Vulcan children engage in on Vulcan.”

“Did you—”

“My childhood bondmate died with the destruction of Vulcan. There is no impediment to the joining of our minds,” Spock assured Jim, and Jim could feel Spock trembling slightly. “During my time, we will need to go to New Vulcan to complete the bond, but I am uncertain when that will be.”

“Your time,” Jim said slowly.

Spock’s cheeks turned greener. “It is something we do not speak of. It is related to sexual maturation.”

Jim nodded. “I think I got it.”

“Then—”

“Yes.”

“If you wish to know more about the bonding process I can—”

“Yes.”

“Explain. There are Vulcan texts that perhaps I can make available to you that will better describe Pon Farr and—”

“Yes.” Jim grinned. “Third time. I said yes.”

Spock’s gaze bore into his, his dark eyes smoldery. “I am more than gratified.”

Jim gestured to the host, who bowed before them.

“You are ready for the marriage ceremony?”

Jim smiled at Spock. “Ready?”

“Indeed.”

They rose from their table and were led into a small room.

“I have called in the cooks to act as witnesses,” the host explained.

“Perfect.”

Spock stood beside Jim in front of the Larianians.

“I will send the legal documents to your PADD, Mister Kirk, when it is completed,” They said.

“Thank you.”

“Please clasp hands and face each other.”

Jim turned to Spock, who turned to him, and Jim grabbed Spock’s hands and held them.

“Do you wish to speak any personal vows?”

Jim blinked. “Uh.”

“Negative,” Spock spoke up. “Such vows would be personal and private among ourselves.”

They nodded. “Very well. James Tiberius Kirk, do you accept S'chn T'gai Spock to be your wedded mate in all things?”

“I do.”

“S'chn T'gai Spock, do you accept James Tiberius Kirk to be your wedded mate in all things?”

They took a gold ribbon handed to Them by one of the cooks, and wrapped the ribbon around Jim and Spock’s grasped hands.

“This ribbon ties you together as mates in this universe and beyond. You forsake others, always seeking out each other, always side by side.”

Jim felt a lump form in his throat. He swallowed heavily.

“Let this be. And so it is.”

They bowed before Jim and Spock as did the cooks.

“Congratulations, Two Mister Kirks. You are wed.”

Jim grinned and leaned forward to kiss Spock. “Mister Kirk.”

Spock shook his head but continued to kiss Jim.

They cleared Their throat. “Now, we leave you some time to conduct your other desires.”

And the Larianians left them alone in the room.

Spock removed the gold ribbon wrapped around their hands.

“Bones really is going to kill me for this.”

“Indeed, Nyota will not be pleased either.”

“Is she…I mean, will she, um, you know?”

“Object to us?” Spock shook his head. “She is well aware of my caring for you.” He raised his hand to Jim’s face. “If you will permit me, I would meld us to establish the preliminary bond.”

Jim nodded. Spock’s fingers found his meld points and softly rested their.

“My mind to your mind. My thoughts to your thoughts.”

There was like whisper of a click in his head and then an echo of thoughts that could be his, could be Spock’s. For a moment he couldn’t tell. His brow furrowed.

_One._

_What?_

_We are one._

_Spo-ock?_

_Jim._

Jim sucked in a breath.

I _can feel you. Wow. This is…Spock. Damn. You are **so** smart. Those-those feelings. Are they yours?_

_Yes, T’hy’la._

_T’hy’la. What is that? It sound so familiar._

_Ancient Vulcan. Telsu. Friend, Brother, Lover. Mate._

_Us._

_Yes, Jim. Us._

_T’hy’la._

Spock’s hand dropped from Jim’s face and he stepped back, gazing at Jim with wonder and gentle affection.

“Are you all right?”

“All right? Fuck! That’s amazing. I feel incredible. You feel incredible. I can’t believe my hotel had to burn down for this!”

“Your hotel did not, in fact, burn down.”

“Well, yeah I know. But you know what I mean.” Jim grabbed him and kissed him. “Husband.”

“Adun.”

Jim closed his eyes, breathing in all of Spock. Everywhere. Then he opened his eyes and grinned. “Everyone’s going to lose their shit.”

Spock’s lips twitched. “Indeed.”


	3. Success

Jim was exhausted, had a headache, and was a little bit grumpy when he stepped into his quarters after his shift. And the sight of Spock already waiting there, hands clenched behind his back, looking incredibly stiff and unyielding, did not improve his mood.

“Spock. Did we have a meeting scheduled?”

The muscle in Spock’s jaw jumped. “I am your husband. I do not need to schedule a meeting to speak with you.”

And Jim barely managed to keep the wince from his face. Because, yeah, maybe Spock had a point. But damn, he was too wiped out for this.

He held up his hand. “I need coffee.”

Jim walked past Spock, ignoring the Vulcan’s icy disapproval and went to the replicator for a double shot espresso.

“Your caffeine consumption has increased three point four percent over the last two days.”

Jim simply nodded and turned to face Spock. “Okay, go for it. What does my _husband_ want?”

“It has been two weeks since we have returned from shore leave and we have made absolutely no progress with informing either the crew or Starfleet of the change in our status.”

“Not this again.”

“Indeed, again. Since nothing has changed since the last time I brought it to your attention.” Spock definitely sounded snappish.

Jim took a large swallow of his espresso. “You told your father.”

“But not the crew or Starfleet. I cannot help but come to the conclusion you regret the hasty matter of our marriage and bonding.”

“No, I don’t. It’s been a mad house since we re-boarded the Enterprise, Spock. We had those mud fleas, then the Klingon attack, then the distress signal. I’ve hardly even had a chance to breathe. And most of the time we’ve been on opposite shifts and I haven’t even see you.” Jim blew out a breath, shook his head, and took another sip of his beverage. “It makes sense to tell them together, right?”

“Perhaps the larger crew and Starfleet, but I was under the impression that you would inform the doctor while I spoke to Nyota. And though you have denied having any regrets, I cannot help but surmise that you are not being entirely truthful.”

“What? Where’d you get that?”

Staring at Jim, Spock very slowly raised his index finger and tapped on his forehead. “We share a link, Jim. I am a touch telepath. Though it is true that we have barely touched since we have returned to the ship, we have touched enough.”

“You know that’s a really shitty advantage.”

“Jim—”

“I know. Okay? I know. And I don’t regret it. Not really.”

Spock shifted, became less rigid, more relaxed, yes, but also a strange sort of deflation. Which, of course, succeeded in making Jim feel like the jerk he likely was.

“I worry sometimes,” he admitted. “That I got you into something maybe you didn’t really think through. I mean we were there on the planet and we had sex, really great sex, but the next thing you know I am asking you to elope with me, and you did, and then maybe you got carried away and asked me to bond with you and—”

“I did not.”

“Didn’t you? Spock, you were with Uhura for years and during that time, did you ever even discuss bonding?”

Spock opened his mouth and then closed it.

“I thought so.”

“Not at first, we did not,” Spock said after a moment. “But after the events of Altamid, we did bring it up.”

“We? You? Her?”

“I brought it up.”

And that surprised him for some reason, though it shouldn’t have. Maybe. And it was a little painful, too. Spock had wanted to bond with someone before him.

“She refused?”

“By then she had determined my feelings of affection for her did not match the level she felt for me.  She expressed the certainty that my affections and my desire to bond should be more logically directed toward you.”

“Still, if I hadn’t asked you to marry me right then, you would not have, at that time, proposed a bond between us, would you?”

There were clouds in Spock’s eyes. Doubts in what his answer should be. A definite wobble in their bond.

“Not then, no. But most definitely at some point in our relationship.”

Jim nodded. “I just think, I don’t know, maybe we should, we should keep this to ourselves for a little longer. I’ve been in love with you for so long that I think I know you and in reality, I don’t think I know you as well as I should. So, I was just thinking, maybe, I don’t know, a trial period between us, before we tell everyone.”

“I see.”

And Jim could tell by the way Spock’s face closed off even before he felt a strange shuttering in the bond that Spock was not at all pleased by this turn of events. His mind was quite suddenly devoid of Spock’s warm and intelligent, soothing presence, and the pain in his head increased.

Jim frowned. “Did you-did you do something to the bond?”

“I am shielding. Vulcan bonds do not undergo ‘trial runs’, Jim. We take them very seriously. Therefore, until we have cleared this hurdle, I have surmised that it is best to block off the bond until it is determined that you wish to keep it.”

His heart began to pound hard and a blossoming ache started there. “Spock, that’s-that’s not my intent. I didn’t mean…that.”

“Did you not? I was under the impression that you do not wish to announce our marriage and bonding in case, to use a Human vernacular, we decide we’re not a proper fit, after all.”

“No, I—”

“It is all right, Jim. I bow to your wisdom in this. You are certainly more aware of your emotional investment than I am.” Spock straightened once more. “If you will excuse me, I will—”

“Spock.” Jim went to him then, cupping Spock’s face in his hands. “Don’t go.” He kissed Spock’s cold lips. “Please. It’s been-we haven’t…I want to be with you.”

At first Spock remained rigid and didn’t react, but then Jim kissed him again and slid the fingers of his other hand along Spock’s.

Spock closed his eyes and leaned into Jim, opening his mouth to allow Jim’s tongue access. The Vulcan whined low in his throat as he suddenly latched onto Jim fiercely.

“It’s okay, baby, it’s okay. I’ve got you,” Jim whispered, pulling back from Spock’s lips. He took hold of Spock’s hands and led him toward the bed. “Let me. I’ll take care of you.”

He gently pushed Spock onto his back and set about removing Spock’s uniform, planting kisses all over Spock’s quivering bare skin as he did so.

He rose then, removing his own clothes and reaching into a drawer beside the bed to obtain lube. Jim lingered above Spock, kissing his plump deliciously wet lips.

“I love you. I love you so much.”

After he had prepared Spock’s entrance with his generously lubricated fingers, Jim smeared his aching erection with it, smiling down into Spock’s face as he lifted and spread the Vulcan’s legs.

When he was inside Spock, Jim put his hand to Spock’s face as he moved within him. “You feel amazing.”

“Jim,” Spock gasped out as Jim’s hand curled around Spock’s hard cock. He pumped Spock until the Vulcan purred and mewled, frantically humping against Jim. It didn’t take long for Spock’s cock to erupt in Jim’s hand and closely after, Jim filled Spock.

They moved up to the top of the bed and under the covers, sometime later, and Jim lay on his side, staring into Spock’s deep brown eyes.

“After we get back from M712 tomorrow, we’ll tell them,” Jim whispered.

“Taluhk nash-veh k'dular.”

****

It had all gone wrong from almost the minute they arrived on the planet. They’d come under fire from unknown assailants. Jim and Spock and Ensign Nakamoto went to the left and the rest of the party to the right.  

They’d finally stopped to breath and for the stich in Jim’s side to at least calm down to only a slight twinge, when Jim took out his communicator, attempting to contact the ship.

“Kirk to Enterprise. Scotty, come in. Enterprise?”

Next to him, Nakamoto blew apart.

“Shit! Spock, let’s go.” He grabbed Spock’s arm and began to run again.

They stumbled as another blast hit them, and Spock fell to the ground, dragging Jim down with him.

Jim scrambled to get up off Spock and as he did so he felt warm, gushing liquid. He pulled back and gapped at the green blood covering Spock’s side.

“Fuck. Oh. No. Fuck. Spock. Spock. It’s bad. It’s bad.”

Spock had gone very pale and his lips parted as he struggled to speak. “Jim, do not grieve—

“Don’t you say that to me! Don’t you fucking say that to me! Kirk to Enterprise. Enterprise!”

“Captain?”

“Scotty! Beam us up now. Now. Spock’s hurt. Beam him to medbay. Now!”

“Locking on to your signal, Captain.”

“And then get the others.” Jim closed his communicator and then grabbed onto his Vulcan. “Stay with me, baby. Stay with me.”

****

“Bones?” Jim spoke the word, strangled, with dread. The look on Bones’ face as he came into the room where Jim waited was something he never ever wanted to see again.

Bones shook his head.

“ _Bones_.”

“It’s bad. He’s in bad shape, Jim. Not sure he’s going to make it. He’s-he’s in one of those healing trances but…I’d better contact his next of kin.” Bones went to turn away.

“Wait!” Jim grabbed Bones’ arm. “I’m his next of kin.”

“I know you feel that way, Jim, but Sarek—”

“No. Spock’s my husband,” Jim told him. “We-we got married and bonded. I have the legal documents on my PADD if you want to see them.”

Bones’ look turned thunderous. “Jim, God—”

“Don’t!” Jim yelled. “Don’t give me the damn lecture right now, Bones. Yes, I didn’t tell you. I was going to. It just-it doesn’t matter right now. You’re the doctor. Fucking fix him. If you-if you don’t, I swear, I’ll never forgive you.”

Bones nodded and turned away, going back to where they had Spock.

Jim stood staring at the closed door, feeling about as awful as he’d ever felt.

“Jim.” A soft voice. A hand on his arm. He turned to face Uhura. Her eyes were filled with tears. “Oh, Jim. I-I heard what you said. You and Spock.” She threw her arms and embraced him then. “You have to know how happy you’ve made him. He loves you so much.”

Jim nodded, closing his eyes. “I’m sorry.”

She pulled back but not out of his arms. “You listen to me, Jim Kirk. You don’t owe anyone anything. It’s your life, yours and Spock’s. And what you did, getting married, getting bonded, without telling anyone first, that’s _your_ choice.” She took his face in her hands. “You don’t owe anyone but yourself and Spock.”

Tears leaked from his eyes and down his cheeks.

“He’s going to be all right,” she told him, firmly. “Because he has you. And he has me. And Sarek. And everyone on this ship. We’re a family. But most of all, Spock has himself. He’s stronger than anyone I know, Jim, and he’ll make it. He will.”

Jim just nodded, because he couldn’t get the words out. She hugged him tight again and for a long time, they held each other and cried together.

He was dozing off in a chair hours later when Bones touched his shoulder. He blinked up at the doctor.

“He’s awake and asking for you,” Bones told him softly.

“Is he…Bones, will he be all right?”

“Yes.” Bones smiled a little. “He’s got some recovery time where he’ll have to be in the medbay, which he’s not happy about, but he’ll pull through, Jim.”

Jim rose from the chair and started rushing past Bones, but then he stopped and turned around. “Bones, I—”

“Go on. Uhura was right. You don’t owe anyone anything.”

“I’m pretty sure I owe you everything.” Jim rushed over and hugged Bones as hard as he could. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you before.”

“It’s okay, kid. When Spock’s feeling better, we’ll have a big old ceremony right here on the ship.”

“Yeah,” Jim agreed. “Yeah.”

By the time he made it to Spock’s side, Jim was crying again. Big fat tears streamed down his cheeks and he couldn’t even begin to stop them.

“T’hy’la,” Spock whispered as he took Jim’s offered hand. “The doctor says I will recover.”

“I know.”

“Then it is illogical for you to continue to cry.”

“I never said I—”

“Was logical,” Spock finished for him with a weak smile.

“Everyone knows,” Jim blurted out. “Well. Okay. Bones and Uhura. But everyone will know. And Bones said we’d have a ceremony when you get out of the medbay and…God. I’m babbling.”

Spock projected calm at him.

Jim sucked in a breath. “You aren’t shielding anymore.”

“I am not. I cannot bear to shield from my mate, my t’hy’la.”

“No more stupid trial runs either.”

“I agree.”

“If you had-if you had—”

“I did not. I am here.”

Jim nodded and wiped his eyes. “Marry me.”

“We are already married.”

“I know. But again. Today. Tomorrow. Every day.”

Spock shook his head. “You are emotionally distraught.”

“Yeah.” Jim sniffled. “And a little scared.”

“Why, Jim?”

“This is kind of overwhelming. You. Me. Together. I mean, together together.”

“What is the point of the repetitive word?”

“It just means, we’re _really_ together. And it scares me. Because I feel so much for you.”

Spock leaned back against the bed. He looked suddenly quite exhausted.

“I overwhelm you, too, don’t I?”

“You have no idea.”

Jim laughed, in spite of everything, and in spite of tears still leaking from his stupid emotional eyes. “You need to rest. To sleep.”

“Yes.”

“If you, I mean, if it’s all right, I’m going to pull up a chair and sit here with you. Watching you. Not in a creepy way or anything but—”

“Jim. I do not mind.”

He grinned. “Okay. Because I kind of don’t want you out of my sight.”

“Mm.” Spock closed his eyes. “Was this what you had in mind when you decided to seduce me?”

Jim squeezed his husband’s hand. “Definitely. Because with you? Only forever will do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This concludes another story. Hope you enjoyed.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are life for the creator and so appreciated.


End file.
